LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder.'' ---- 'Thursday 10 February 2011' *Acton: c35+ '''Waxwing' in berry bushes at the junction of Joseph Avenue / Sparks Close 11:30; also c70 at the junction of Friary Road / Dean Court a.m. (Birdguides). *Alexandra Park: Firecrest and Water Rail still (con area) and 15+ Waxwings west over cricket pitch at lunchtime (David Callahan). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 3 Mute Swan east, 14 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 6 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 3 Redwing, 2 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Cockfosters / East Barnet (Belmomt Open Space behind 49 Carson Road EN4): Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tits (Bob Husband). *Crayford: c40 Waxwing on Bourne Mead p.m. (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Golden Plover, Turnstone, Water Rail, Little Egret, c53 Redwing, 13 Ringed Plover, c 400 Dunlin, 8 Fieldfare (Kev Jarvis). *East Dulwich (Marsden Road) : 3 Mute Swans overhead. (Ernie Thomason). *Edgware (HA8): 16 Waxwings in back garden of 72 Harrowes Mead. Reported yesterday & today at 10.30am. View from 57-59 Bullescroft Ave or Broadfield Ave (Fay Broom, Marion Rastelli via Bob Husband (RAH)). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 Little Grebe, 1 summer-plumaged Great Crested Grebe, 13 (10 males, 3 females) Mandarin Duck, 4 (2m,2f) Tufted Duck, 12 Moorhen, 7 Stock Dove including three pairs and a singing male, 1 pr Green Woodpecker together, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker including three together, 4 singing male Song Thrush, 2 Redwing, 1 singing male Mistle Thrush, 1 pr Long-tailed Tit, 15+ Siskin, feeding in Alders, 5 Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf). *Gunpowder Park (Waltham Abbey): Mealy Redpoll with 20 Lesser Redpoll a.m. (Birdguides). *Herne Hill (Burbage Road): Waxwing (Steven Robinson). *Islington (170 Drayton Park): 27 Waxwings at 11.00 - No berries left on Rowan trees (Lawrence Lawry) *Kensington Gardens: male Ruddy Duck again (Ralph Hancock per DMc). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, Woodcock, 4 Fieldfare, 21 Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 19 Siskin (LWC website). *Sidcup: 20 Waxwing in back gardens on Lyndon Avenue this a.m. and viewable from the A2, possibly also viewable from Sutherland Avenue on the other side of the A2 (Birdguides). *South Norwood CP: 3 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Cormorant, Grey Heron, Pheasant, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, 6 Pied Wagtail, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *Staines Res: Red-necked Grebe still on South Basin, Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington: c25 Waxwing in Sycamore tree in our garden (again) just north of Newington Green at 9am. Eating buds? (Neil Verlander). *Walthamstow Res: female Scaup on No.4 a.m., plus feral Barnacle Goose, 5 Goldeneye, 52+ Gadwall, 3 Teal, Shelduck, 22 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, 15 Stock Dove, first-wqinter Great Black-baked Gull; no sign of female Eider, but north side closed for Ruddy Duck cull (only one male left here!) (David Callahan). *West Thurrock: c120 Waxwing flew from Lakeside and toward Grays late a.m. (Birdguides). 'Wednesday 9 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: c30 Waxwings from Birdwatch ''office window in flight near the usual sycamores on the railway embankment, heading NE; appeared to be licking sugary sap off the buds, as no vegetable material was dropping down at all (David Callahan, Ian Lycett). *Battersea Reach (wharf, from Fulham): 105 Cormorant (many in breeding plumage, courtship posture & calls heard, 4 Grey Heron (Nathalie Mahieu). *Bexley Woods: 50 '''Waxwing' off Bourne Road on Bourne Mead (Birdguides). *Bookham Common: at least 2 Hawfinch behind the station mid-p.m. (Birdguides). *Broadwater: 1 Goosander (drake) along the River Colne, 23 Little Egret at 17:30, 81 Lapwing, 6 Goldeneye, 4 Teal, 18 Wigeon, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 Goldcrest, 9 Long-tailed Tit & c600 Jackdaw at 17:25 (Jon Ridge). *Brunel University: 3 Little Egret and pair Sparrowhawk over campus. Probable Mealy Redpoll with flock of 23 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, pr Bullfinch, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker and Kestrel in Bicentenary Garden (Steve Pash). *Chafford Hundred: c30 Waxwing flew over Sainsbury's 08:00 (Birdguides). *Claybury Park: Nuthatch, 3 Stock Doves, Green Woodpecker, 4 Jays, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Grey Heron, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush, 2 Canada Geese, Cormorant, Tufted Duck (only about second time ever seen one there) (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit along the creek early p.m. 3 Avocet, 2 Turnstone, Little Owl, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 14 Black-tailed Godwit,13 Ringed Plover, 6 Rook. (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Sands End: 1 Sparrowhawk (mobbed by Carrion Crow, drifting towards Fulham Broadway), 11 House Sparrow (1 m calling at nest) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Harold Park (Elgin Avenue): Goldcrest in garden - came down to pond to bathe (M.Wyatt). *Harold Hill Industrial Estate: 200+ Pied Wagtails (at roost); also singing Blackbird 18.00hrs (CRJ). *Hertford: 70 Waxwing in Brickendon Lane 09:50 plus 15 by the Esso garage on the A405 by Sheepcott Lane 11:50 (Birdguides). *Highbury Fields (Islington): 3pm - 50+ Redwing on grass and area, 1 calling Chaffinch - down at Drayton Park no sign of any Waxwing (Michael Mac). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 4 Egyptian Goose, pair of Mandarin Duck, 3 Gadwall, 14 Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, 4-5 Little Grebe (1 trilling), Green Woodpecker, Skylark over, Nuthatch, 3 singing Treecreeper, c10 Chaffinch (4 singing), c15 Goldfinch; no sign of the recent Ruddy Duck (D. McKenzie). *Islington (170 Drayton Park): 10 Waxwings in tree, flew off over Gillespie Park at 11.15 (Lawrence Lawry) * London Wetland Centre: 60 Wigeon, 202 Shoveler, female Scaup on Sheltered Lagoon, Sparrowhawk, Bittern, Water Pipit, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler, Mealy Redpoll behind Dulverton Hide (LWC website / Birdguides). * Margravine Cemetery: 1 pr Mistle Thrush, 1 Redwing, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (Nathalie Mahieu). * Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon in the area a.m. (D. McKenzie). * Pinner (East Towers): 1 Tawny Owl emitting the 'kewick' call at 20:29 (JR). * Rainham Marshes: 3 first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, adult Caspian Gull on landfill at noon (Birdguides). * Romford (Main Road): 17 Waxwings in tall plane tree outside Havering Magistrates Court for a few minutes then flew off at 16.40 (Colin Jupp). * Ruislip Lido: drake Smew near bank opposite to woodland centre (Anand Ramesh) * South Norwood CP: 55 Canada Goose, Teal, 2 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Grey Wagtail, 12 Pied Wagtail, 9 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, Siskin (Croydon Birders). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Egyptian Goose, 1m 1f Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1f Sparrowhawk (displaying), 2 Goldcrest, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (2 drumming), Goldfinch, 2 singing Chaffinch, c8 Long-tailed Tit (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). * Staines Reservoir: Red-necked Grebe and Black-necked Grebe - south basin 09.00 (KLP). * St James's Park: See yesterday's post. Drake Smew not present at 1340hrs yesterday and not this morning after exhaustive search. Possibly a wild bird seen at 0730hrs yesterday (Richard Seargent). * Streatham Common: flock of 25 feeding Goldfinches accompanied by 1 Siskin, my first for the site (Peter Newmark). * Trent Park: 3 (2 ad male, 1 female) Goosander, Lower Lake; 2 Sparrowhawk, including adult male low over lower lake; 7 Long-tailed Tit (including a party of five in dispute); 7 Lesser Redpoll; 1 female Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: 9 Meadow Pipit (fairground), 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark (2 singers - broom field), 3 Song Thrush (3 singers), 2 Redwing, 9 Tufted Duck, 14 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, 13 Greylag Goose (+ 4 over west), 7+ Goldfinch, 9 Reed Bunting (SSSI), 5 Colared Dove, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Heron (east), 4 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk (NC). * Wanstead Park: Siskin, 9 Linnet, flock of 15 Goldfinch, 8 Song Thrush (5 singers), 12 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 40 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, 12 Gadwall, 1 f Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, Grey Heron, 4 Little Grebe, Stock Dove (NC) * Waterlow Park, Archway: 11 Siskins, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tits, 7 Tufted Ducks (Mark Pearson) * West Drayton: c30 Waxwing in tree by railway bridge next to railway station 08:05 (Birdguides). 'Tuesday 8 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine NW at 10 am (Ian Lycett); 15+ Redwings (DC). *Amwell GPs: first-winter White-fronted Goose a.m. (Birdguides). *Battersea Bridge: Common Buzzard, medium phase bird, high and SW at 14.40 (Jamie Partridge). *Bexleyheath: 39 Waxwing at Bourne Road a.m. (Birdguides). *Bookham Common: Hawfinch late p.m. (Birdguides). *Brayside Farm / Pond (Enfield): 1 Grey Heron; 2 (m&f) Shoveler; 2 Stock Dove; 2 Pied Wagtail (Robert Callf). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Dabchick, 10 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 10 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 1 singing Song Thrush, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 8 Magpie, 20+ Carrion Crow, 10+ Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Cheshunt: 1 Waxwing briefly (about 07.20) opposite Coop in High Street (R Woodward). *Crayford Marshes: Common Buzzard, Turnstone, Little Owl, 3 Yellowhammer, 5 Rock Pipit, 2 Water Rail, Green Sandpiper, 3 Rook, 18 Ringed Plover, 4 Curlew, Yellow-legged Gull (Kev Jarvis, Steve Carter, Phil Cliffe). *Cricklewood: 23 Waxwing south-east over Westbere Road 08:00 (Birdguides). *Ealing Broadway: 3 Egyptian Goose over Uxbridge Road (Anand Ramesh). *Harold Hill / Harold Wood: 27 Waxwings along Gooshays Drive near A12 traffic lights at 10am (Roy & Marion Wyatt); at least 65 Waxwings on both sides of the A12 (Kersey Gardens on H.Wood side) just W of the traffic lights up to 14.00 at least; feeding on rosehips and haws - excellent views in sunshine but low flying birds a bit too close to traffic! Also a few Redwings & single Fieldfare (Colin Jupp, RW & MW, Jason). *Harold Park: male Blackbird in full song at 17.30hrs (CRJ). *Hertford: 3 Waxwing in the churchyard at Bramfield 08:45 (Birdguides). *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Common Buzzards together.(Dave Morrison) *Islington: 50 Waxwings still in Drayton Park N5, outside Arsenal entrance / number 165 09:30 (Quentin Given). 5 on TV aerial came down to feed on fruits in tree outside No. 184 Drayton Park about 16.30 but soon took off. About 10 flashed overhead a little while later. Song Thrush singing from other side of railway line from Gillespie Nature Park towards dusk. (Chris Rose). *Lakeside: 90 Waxwings by TGI Friday (Roy & Ian Woodward). *Lavender Hill Cemetery (Enfield): 1 Woodcock flushed, 09:30 hrs (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: 51 Wigeon, 70+ Teal, 150+ Shoveler, Bittern (LWC website). *Old Redding: 2 Common Buzzard over distantly at 14:40 & 15:53 - seen from Pinner Park Farm (JR). *Paddington Green: pair of Peregrine Falcon in area a.m., 38 Herring Gull at local rooftop colony, Grey Wagtail (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Common Buzzard over at 15:10, 1 Little Egret south-west at 15:19, 1 Little Owl, 6 Snipe, 17 Fieldfare, 11 Redwing, 9 Jackdaw, 7 Stock Dove, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker (two drumming), 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Coot & 5 Grey Heron. Also at Headstone Moat: 1 Kingfisher, 1 Sparrowhawk & 15 Fieldfare (Jon Ridge). *Redbridge Lakes, Woodford Bridge: 4 Waxwings (Alan Hobson). *Regents Park: m&f Firecrests in Holm Oak, area 40, at 1345 (Ian Grant); Water Rail (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley Park: 50 Waxwings (along the river, and in the shallows drinking), 2 Little Egrets, Grey Wagtail, 3 Redpolls, 2 Goldfinches, 6 Song Thrushes, 3 Fieldfares, 6 Redwings, 2 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Jays, 3 Greenfinches, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 2 Pheasants, Goldcrest (Alan Hobson). *Richmond Park (Beverly Brook): Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Y. Simmonds). *River View, Enfield Town: 1 male Blackcap, in sub-song, 16:30 hrs, 1 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Roding Valley Park: 2 Little Egret, 50 Waxwing by River Roding, between Broadmead Baptist Church footbridge and the road bridge 11:00 (Birdguides).was also from me - see above - Alan Hobson *Ruislip: 2 redhead Smew, 3 Teal and 8 Shoveler on Lido. 9 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 2 Goldcrest and Bullfinch in LNR. 6 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper and Sparrowhawk in Park Wood (Steve Pash). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Egyptian Goose, c20 Tufted Duck, 1m 1f Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, c150 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1f Sparrowhawk, 6 Redwing, 4 Song Thrush (3 singing) 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming) 2 Collared Dove, 2 Goldcrest, 15 Siskin, 2 singing Chaffinch, 20+ Goldfinch, 3 Jay (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *South Ockendon: 1 Waxwing (western end of Mollands Lane nr junction with main road) (Ian Woodward). *St James's Park: drake Smew drake present this morning at 0730hrs which appears fully winged. Did not come to bread as the red heads did and was wary of movement on the bridge. Grateful if someone could look at this bird during day light hours and confirm pinioned or otherwise. (R Seargent); checked park for Smew between 13.00-13.45, without success. (A.Luscombe). *Stockers Farm / Stockers Lake: 1 f Goosander, 2m & 3f Goldeneye, 1 f Sparrowhawk, 1 Little Owl at the Farm. (Roger Dewey) Also 9 Little Egrets in to roost 5.00pm. (Richard Francis) *Stoke Newington: 25 Waxwings on tall sycamore tree between Albion Road and Winston Road (P Walker). *Strayfield Road (Clay Hill, Enfield): 5 Yellowhammer; 3 Fieldfare; 5 Redwing (Robert Callf). *Sutton Town Centre: Peregrine sitting on tall office block and then in flight (Steven Robinson). *Tooting Bec Common: adult Mediterranean Gull in near summer plumage, on lake and adjacent football pitches. Also Little Owl, Nuthatch, 7 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush (Observer). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 1 possibly 2 Brimstone near Turning Circle (earliest ever), male Green Woodpecker, singing Mistle and Song Thrushes, Goldcrest (Bob Watts). *Town Park, Enfield: 1 pr Egyptian Goose, Carr's Basin, 2(m&f) Shoveler, 6(3m,3f) Pochard, 4(3m,1f) Tufted Duck, 6(5 ad., 1'1st-winter') Moorhen, 1 fem Blackbird, 1 singing male Song Thrush (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Ringed Plover on sand spit 12:15, Shelduck, Wigeon, 4 Tree Sparrow, 6+ Skylark, 6+ Reed Bunting (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park, Ilford: Valentino the Mediterranean Gull (London Brdwatching) *Waddon Ponds: 50+ Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Little Grebe, 50+ Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Herring Gull (Croydon Birders). *Walthamstow Res': 30+ Teal, female Scaup on West Warwick before flying north with Tufted Ducks, at least 16 Goldeneye, m Ruddy Duck, 16 Little Grebe, Green Sandpiper, first-winter Great Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, c30 Pied Wagtail, 19 Fieldfare (D. McKenzie). *Waterlow Park: 5 Stock Doves, 4 singing Greenfinch, 1 Goldcrest, large mixed tit flock, 11 Tufted duck plus 1 Rook over Highgate village (PA). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Song Thrush (inc 1 singer), Redwing, 12+ Greenfinch (inc several singers), 5+ Dunnock (inc several singers) - all on Little Scrubs (Charlie Farrell) *William Girling Res (from Mansfield Park): At least 15 Black-necked Grebes + 12 Goldeneye (R Woodward). *West Hampstead: 45 Waxwings at junction of West End Lane and Woodchurch mid afternoon. Two bushes here with lots of berries (Pete Mantle) 'Monday 7 February 2011' *Amwell GPs: 3 Smew (1 male) (Birdguides). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 4 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 6 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 1 Goldcrest, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 10+ Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Caterham-on-the-Hill (Tesco carpark, next to Coldstream Way): c30''' Waxwing''' briefly in tall tree then flew north at 12.20pm. Not found in 'The Vllage' in subsequent searching, so probably headed on over Coulsdon Common (Alan Pearson). *Crayford Marshes: Penduline Tit calling from landfill site reed bed at 11:00. Rock Pipit, 4 Curlew, 10 Ringed Plover, 32 Redwing, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Fieldfare, c320 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis). *Dagenham Chase: Siskin, Shelduck, 15 Teal, 10 Wigeon, 12 Gadwall, c20 Shovelers, Water Rail, 5 Redwings, 3 Fieldfares (Mark Pearson, Dominic Allen et al) *East Dulwich: Waxwing in top of next door's horse chestnut tree (much hoped for garden tick!) (Steven Robinson). *Finsbury Park (N4): flock of 15+ Waxwings flying low SE over Finsbury Park station platforms at 7.40am (Ian Bradshaw). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Firecrest in Holly, 13:22 hrs (Robert Callf). *Harold Hill: 58 Waxwings along Gooshays Drive near the A12 traffic lights 15.00-15.15 but flock mobile; also seen in Melksham Drive and Camborne Avenue. Still c30 at 4.30pm. Waxwings on the Hill at last! (Colin Jupp, Roy and Marion Wyatt). *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 Goldeneye, 2 redhead Smew, Little Egret (SBC). *Islington (156 Drayton Park 9.50am): flock of 40 Waxwings on tv aerials and feeding on Rowan trees (Lawrence Lawry). *London Wetland Centre: 50 Wigeon, Bittern, Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 17 Siskin (LWC website). *Oxhey Lane: 45 Goldfinch, 10 Chaffinch, 10 Redwing & 2 Fieldfare (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 6 Snipe, 1 Sparrowhawk, 14 Stock Dove, 105 Redwing, 56 Fieldfare, 2 Canada Goose over, 1 Coot & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 2 Penduline Tit (1 male) north of the new hide in the far corner of the pond 14:00 (Birdguides). *South Norwood CP: 3 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, Woodcock, 255 Black-headed Gull, 27 Common Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 14 Pied Wagtail, 30+ Fieldfare, Goldcrest (Croydon Birders) *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk, Great Crested Grebe, 1 Egyptian Goose, 1 Mute Swan, c30 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, c150 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 6 Redwing, 2 singing Song Thrush, 1 singing Dunnock, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, c20 Goldfinch, 1 singing Chafffinch, c20 Starlings, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson). *Thorpe Park: 1st winter drake Smew on Manor Lake.(KPDuncan) *Victoria Embankment Gardens: c25 Goldfinches feeding in trees above York Watergate (John Colmans). *Wanstead Flats: 1 Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, Mistle Thrush, 5 Song Thrush (3 singers), 4 Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck, 24 Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 9 Greylag Goose, 10+ Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 9 Greenfinch, Little Grebe, 1 Stock Dove (NC). * Wanstead Park: pr Kingfisher, m Blackcap, 10+ Siskin, 4 Linnet, 6 Song Thrush (4 singers), Redwing, 97 Tufted Duck, 18 Pochard, 37 Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 G Heron, 5 Little Grebe, 6 Cormorant, 4 Goldcrest, Little Egret (again on the Roding), f Sparrowhawk, singing Treecreeper, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 6 Stock Dove (NC) 'Sunday 6 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: 30+ Waxwing east of railway line viewed across Wood Green Res from platform 3 just south of Conservation Pond 0855 then flew south, 2 Water Rail Flood, 30+ Redwing Deer Enclosures, 6 Shoveler Boating Lake, 30+ Goldfinch Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts). *Barking: 20 Waxwing (London Birdwatching) * Brent Reservoir: Ruddy Duck, c5 Shoveller, 14 Gadwall, 16 Teal, c11 Pochard, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 24 Mallard, 100+ Tufted Duck, 200+ Bh Gull, 60+ Common Gull, 3 LBB Gull, 7 Grey Heron, 7 Cormorant, c25 Mute Swan, c12 Canada Geese, Jay, c4 (singing) Mistle Thrush. 14:30 to 16:30 (Charlie Farrell) *Cassiobury Park: c50 Redwing, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Treecreeper, c40 Goldfinch, 10+ Siskin; also a Muntjac (Des McKenzie). *Claybury Park: 2 Stock Dove, GSWP, Sparrowhawk, Jay, Goldcrest (London Birdwatching) *Crayford Marshes: Green Sandpiper, Turnstone, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Curlew, Rock Pipit, c300 Lapwing, 10 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *East Dulwich (Darrell Road): 5 Waxwing in tree in garden of Gumboots Nursery. Flew off at 10.30am (Steven Robinson). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 2 Shelduck, c180 Teal, 43 Tufted Duck, 2 Redshank, Chaffinch (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop: 400 Lapwing (London Birdwatching) *Grovelands Park: Two Firecrest, inc singing male. 1''' Mealy redpoll with 12 Lesser, Sisken flock of 30+ birds. Also 2 Mandarin Duck (J.Murray & J.Murray Snr). *Horton Country Park Epsom:100 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 10 Siskin (Bob Smith) *Finsbury Park N4: pair of circling Peregrines over Wilberforce Road at 1.00pm (Ian Bradshaw) *Hanwell, Wickes car park, Boston Road, 21 '''Waxwing feeding in pyracanthas and also trees outside pub opposite. 09.00 (Fiona M) *Highbury: Flock of 80+ Redwings feeding on Highbury Fields. No Waxwings on a brief visit to Drayton Park. (David Bradshaw) *Hornchurch, Randall Drive: 3 Waxwings over towards St Andrews Church @ 12.52pm.(Dave Morrison) *Horsenden Hill: Male Peregrine harassing pre-roost gathering of crows at Paradise Fields 15.50 before disappearing towards Perivale ca. 16.00. Also 1 Little Grebe, 3 Nuthatch, c.30 Redwing, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Teal (Andy Culshaw and David Howdon). *Ingrebourne Valley: 4 White-fronted Geese still present, feeding in field adjacent to Berwick Manor @ 12.05pm. (Dave Morrison) *Lee Valley CP: 4+ Smew (2 males) on Hooks Marsh, 1 Water Rail seen, 1 Cetti's Warbler heard by 70 Acres (David Capper) *London Wetland Cente: Greater Scaup, keeping close company with a second bird which is either a juv Greater Scaup or a hybrid - views too distant to be sure, but I'd favour the former - is there definitive photos of the second bird?), pair Pintails, 11 Siskin by feeders (inc. 3 males in full song, all v tame), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson et al) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: pr Mute Swan, pr Egyptian Geese investigating poplar, c40 Teal, c60 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 3 Cormorant, 3 prs Heron at nests (pr copulating), f Kestrel, 3 Stock Doves, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 11 Long-tailed Tits, Jackdaw, 40+ Goldfinch (Neil Anderson) *Molesey Heath: 47 tufted duck,20 Gadwall, 5 Mute swan, 2 Canada Goose, 2 Cormorant, 3 Pochard,1 Heron, 1 kingfisher flying upstream R Mole, 1 Reed Bunting, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Meadow Pipit, 3 Song Thrush, c 20 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 2 GS woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker. (Richard Inch) * Northwick Park, HA1: 20+ Fieldfare, c20 Goldfinch, 4 House Sparrow, 150+ BH Gull, 30+ Common Gull (Charlie Farrell) *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Snipe, 1 Sparrowhawk, 112 Redwing, 45 Fieldfare, 5 Jackdaw, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (one drumming), 7 Canada Goose flew in & 5 Grey Heron. Also at Headstone Moat: 55 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare & 1 Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). * Preston Park (N Wembley, HA9): 2 Goldcrest, 96 Redwing, 14+ Fieldfare, c7 Chaffinch (inc 2 pairs), 2 Greenfinch, c50 Goldfinch, Coal Tit with 4 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Mistle Thrush inc 1 singer, Kestrel over briefly (Charlie Farrell) * Rainham Marshes: 5 Corn Buntings on the saltings by coldharbour Point, Watrer pipit (barges), 3rd-winter Yellow-legged Gull (tip), 2 Ruff, 13 Ringed Plover, 50+ Blackwit, c150 Dunlin, 3 Curlew (all from new hide) (David Callahan). *Staines Res: two Scaup, a first-winter drake N basin and first-winter female S basin this afternoon (Rob Innes). *Valentines Park, Ilford: 3 Egyptian Goose, 3 Siskin, 14 House Sparrow, Mediterranean Gull (London Birdwatching) *Thorpe Park: 1 Smew(rh), 8 Goldeneye and a 1st winter drake Scaup 'on Manor Lake. (KPDuncan) 'Saturday 5 February 2011 * Alexandra Park: Water Rail Conservation Pond, Grey Wagtail over Tunnel Res, 2 Goldcrest Conservation area (Bob Watts). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 1 Dabchick, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Wren, 2 singing Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10+ Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 1 female Blackcap, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 6 Magpie, 8 Carrion Crow, 10+ Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: reported male Green-winged Teal (or possibly hybrid - pale horizontal flank stripe visible) still present at 17.20 in dying light + c50 Common Teal, Woodcock. (Roy Woodward, David Hutley, Mike Dent). Male Pintail (possibly female as well - pair present, RW), pair of Egyptian Geese, 6 teal, pair of Mandarin ducks (at least 5 at dusk - RW). (David Paul) * Crayford Marshes: Turnstone, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Curlew, c300 Dunlin, 88 Redshank, c200 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1+ Water Pipit, 6 Yellow-legged Gull (2 ads, 3rd winter, 2 2nd winters, 1st winter), 44 Blackwit, 6 Curlew, 270 Gadwall, 910 Teal (John Archer) *Dagnam Park LNR: 15+ Redwing, 4 singing Song Thrush, singing Mistle Thrush, 2-3 Goldcrest(h), singing Coal Tit, pr Bullfinch, Reed Bunting, m Pheasant, 50+ Carrion Crow in pre-roost gathering (Colin Jupp). *Fulham Reach (Thames): 98 Teal, 9 Gadwall, 136 Black-headed Gull, 8 Coot, 5 Tufted Duck, (Winslow Rd) 12 House Sparrow at nests (Nathalie Mahieu) *Golders Green: 12 Waxwings, West Heath Avenue in trees close to entrance of Golders Hill park at around 16:00, some visiting a flat roof known to have standing water (James Levy). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 singing male Firecrest, 12:25 - 12:55 hrs, intermittently; 1 Little Grebe; 2 (m&f) Mandarin Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 3 Stock Dove; 4 Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Green Woodpecker; 1+ Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 singing male Goldcrest; 4 Nuthatch, including two together; 1 singing male Greenfinch; 1 Goldfinch; 6+ Siskin; 10+ Lesser Redpoll (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 65 Redpolls by Vale of Health pond (CB). * Hayes: c20 Waxwing on tree at bottom of Denziloe Avenue (Nigel Sluman) * Islington: Still 40 Waxwings at 2.45 around 150 Drayton Park but few berries left. (David Bradshaw) * Lavender Hill (Clapham area): 1 Peregrine Falcon seen off bus, heading north (Michael Mac). * Lee Valley CP: 7+ Smew (2 males) on Hooks Marsh + pair of Goosander am (Mike Wheeler) * Loughton: 50+ Waxwings feeding on edge of Rectory Lane near junction with Newmans Lane (Jean-Patrick Elmes) * Maple Cross 14 Waxwing in trees by Renault building from 11:00 to 11:30 at least (John Edwards) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Redwing, 1pr Great Spotted Woodpecker (m drumming), Long-tailed Tits in 2 or 3s (1 pr in nesting bush) (Nathalie Mahieu). * Muswell Hill: 100+ Waxwing outside 71 Grove Avenue 0840 (Gerry Rawcliffe) * Oakwood Park, N14: 1 adult Herring Gull, flew over; 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Fieldfare; 39 Redwing, on Pitch & Putt Course; 2 Mistle Thrush; 2 Long-tailed Tit; 3 Jay; 1 singing male Greenfinch; 12 Goldfinch; 2 male Siskin (Robert Callf). * Queens Park: 32 Waxwings in Plane tree on east side of park, periodically feeding on Rowan tree in Montrose Avenue (all berries now gone) 11.30 - 12.45 (Will Webb) *Rickmansworth (Bury Lake): 10 Gadwall. (Stockers Lake): 16 Wigeon, at least 10 Gadwall, good numbers of Shoveler, pair of Red-crested Pochard, c20 Goldeneye, 3 Smew (2 male), 4 Goosander (2 male), Red Kite over north side, Little Egret, female Pheasant, 1-2 Nuthatch, 40-50 Siskin. (Inns Lake): 2 Wigeon, c60 Gadwall (D. McKenzie). *South Norwood CP: Mute Swan, 4 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, Pheasant, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kingfisher, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 12 Pied Wagtail, 31 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Goldcrest (Croydon Birders). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Cetti's Warbler, 2 Yellow-legged Gull (adult and 3rd-winter), a minimum of 3200 Black-headed Gull in pre-roost flightline and gatherings (Mark Pearson) *Ten Acres Wood: 1 Green Sandpiper (GRW) *Thamesmere Lake (by Morrisons car park): 50 Pochard, 130 Tufted Duck (John Archer) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Snipe, 2 Kestrel, 1 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 3 singing Song Thrush, 11 Redwing, 3 Pochard, 18 Tufted Duck, 9 Shoveler, 17 Gadwall, 11 Greylag Goose, 11+ Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch (1 singing), 12 Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, Heron, 3 Comorant, 2 Stock Dove (NC). * Wanstead Park: 40+ Siskin, Song Thrush (4 singers), Mistle Thrush, 104 Tufted Duck, 16 Pochard, 31 Gadwall, 10 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 4 Teal, 2 G Heron, 8 Little Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 6 Goldcrest, Little Egret (first of the year), Kestrel, f Sparrowhawk, Coal Tit (NC) 'Friday 4 February 2011' * Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, 2 Curlew, c400 Lapwing, c50 Redwing (Kev Jarvis). * Ealing: 30 Waxwing east over Brentmead Road (Birdguides). * Hampstead: 25+ Waxwings still at junction Platts Lane / Finchley Road 11.45am - 12.15pm (Alex Massey) * Hampstead Heath: Treecreeper, 2 Siskin, Coal Tit, c20 Long-tailed Tits all in one flock at Leg of Mutton pond, 3 pairs Mallard on pond (Alex Massey). * Harold Hill Industrial Estate: 230+ Pied Wagtails at roost 17.45hrs (Colin Jupp). * Hogsmill SF: c35 Waxwing north 12:20 (Nick Tanner). * Hooks Marsh Lake (Lee Valley): 8 Smew from the bridge at TL375025 (Birdguides). * Island Barn Res: Great Northern Diver (SBC). * Isle of Dogs: Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, 7 Long Tailed Tits, 2 Mistle Thrush, Redwing, 30+ Monk Parakeet (Richard Harrison). * Kilburn: 44 Waxwing '''in poplars at entrance to Grange Park, near building with clock face. Flew off toward Lowfield Road at 13:32. Originally 28 birds at 13:18. Note: Lowfield Road has a plentiful berry supply at present. Also, 3 Redwing (D. McKenzie). * Larkhall Park (Stockwell): 2 1st Winter Common Gull with 4 Black-headed Gulls (feeding), 1 singing Goldfinch, 3 bulked up look freshly added to Magpie nests - indicate population increase in last couple of years (Michael Mac). * London Wetland Centre: female '''Scaup, Peregrine Falcon, 9 Redwing, 20+ Siskin (LWC website). * Muswell Hill (Parkland Walk): 90+ Waxwings on Sycamore on Old Railway Viaduct SW of Muswell Hill Primary School (Davey Leach). * Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m., Grey Wagtail (D. McKenzie). * Queens Park (NW6): 14 Waxwing in Montrose Ave from 13.30, rising to 23 by 15.00 feeding on last remaining Rowan berries (poss same birds as Des had in Grange Park above) (R. Ayers and D. Lindo). * Rainham Marshes: albino Herring Gull, 2 Yellow-legged Gull on the tip, third-winter Caspian Gull on Target Pools 15:00 (Birdguides). * South Norwood CP: 5 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, Pheasant, 10 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, Kingfisher, 7 Pied Wagtail, 3 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest (Croydon Birders). * Stockers Lake: 3 Smew (2m) (Birdguides). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 1+ Firecrest still Monument Glade 2pm (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: possible Jack Snipe (flushed from fairground), Snipe, m Peregrine Falcon (east along south side of fairground, over Centre Road into Forest Gate), Kestrel, 1 Meadow Pipit, 4 Mistle Thrush, 1 singing Song Thrush, 14 Redwing, 6 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 10 Shoveler, 9 Gadwall, Greylag Goose, 8+ Goldfinch, Heron, 5 Comorant, 3 Stock Dove, Goldcrest (NC). * Wanstead Park: 50+ Siskin, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Redwing, Song Thrush (2 singers), Stock Dove, 32 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard, 5 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose 2 G Heron, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 4 Goldcrest, Water Rail (NC) * Walton Res: first-winter male Scaup (SBC). 'Thursday 3 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: 9+ Waxwings in sycamore by recycling centre behind Wood Green Res at 10.40 before they dropped out of view (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Rebecca Armstrong). *Anerley: 15-20 Waxwings '''in a garden near Birbeck Station (per ASMS) *Battersea Park Lake: from 3:45pm 89 Gadwall, 1 Peregrine Falcon at 4:30pm over Gasometer and in the park, pr Egyptian Geese, Canada Goose red ring XJA, 5 Grey Lag, 56+ Tufted Duck, 8 Common Pochard, 5 Shovelor, 1 singing Song Thrush, 5 Greenfinch (Michael Mac). *Bounds Green: 38 '''Waxwings - very mobile up and down Blakes Road and on side streets (Davey Leach). *Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull (James Lowen). *Crayford: 5 Pied Wagtail Perry St. farm by Gascoyne Drive, 133+ Starlings in Bramble thicket here and lots of Wood Pigeon and 2 House Sparrow. Thames Rd Wetland: 1 male Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, close views (8-10 feet) of 2 Warblers on Reedmace seed heads - as Site Manager (and not a bird expert) would welcome a positive ID from more experienced birders, 3 Blue Tit also feeding at Reedmace seed heads, 1 Robin, 1 male Blackbird, 2 Coot, 3 Mallard. By-way 105 by River Cray - Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove. Riverside Gardens, Crayford town centre: 2 Grey Wagtail. (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: adult Caspian Gull on foreshore near creek barrier mid a.m. 2 Bearded Tit calling from the Reedbed near landfill site.Turnstone, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, male Peregrine, 2 Water Rail, 2 Green Sandpiper, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Danson Park: 40 Waxwing nearby on Sutherland Avenue 08:00 (Birdguides). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 30 Goldfinch, 2 GS Woodpecker, 5 teal, 8 shoveler, 2 collared dove (DAllen) *Edgware: 26 Waxwing at 2.05 pm on Deansbrook Road by TA Centre. ( Colin Evans per VHF ). *Hammersmith: Common Buzzard south-west over Black's Road 13:50 (Des McKenzie). *Hampstead: Finchley Road Platts Lane junction 41 Waxwings '''(Tony Duckett). *Hampstead Heath: c40 Redpoll, 60+ Siskin in 3 flocks, 4 Gr Spot Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Goldcrest, c20 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 6 Song Thrush, 3 Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove (Chris Bird) *Harringay: 2 '''Waxwings in a private garden, Cavendish Road, 14.55. Flew off south (Simon Bradley). *Isle of Dogs: Goldcrest, 17 Great Crested Grebe including a pair sitting on 4 eggs, 2 Redwing, 2 long Tailed Tit, 2 Moorhen, 2 Greylag, plus 35 Monk Parakeet which is my highest count (Richard Harrison). *Islington (140 Drayton Park, 8.55am): 14 Waxwings (Lawrence Lawry). *Kilburn: 5 Waxwings in Grange Park 13.50--14.00 gone 14.30 (Andrew Verrall). *London Wetland Centre: 70 Wigeon, 195 Shoveler, Collared Dove, 15 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Goldcrest (LWC website). *Muswell Hill: 60+ Waxwings on Roseberry Avenue on large tree half way towards entrance to Alexander Palace (Davey Leach). *Regent's Park: pair Firecrests, Skylark, 2 Redwings, 5 Teal, 86 Mandarin Ducks, 78 Red crested Pochards, 48 Shovelers, 24 Gadwall, 210 Pochard, 190 Tufted Ducks (Tony Duckett). *Romford Golf Course: at least 1 Firecrest in ivy-covered trees on north side of golf course (Colin Jupp). *Stanwell: Bittern flew E @16:30 from the direction of Staines Reservoir, looked as if it was going toward Bedfont Lakes- Garden Tick!! (Jim Sweetland) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: pair of Peregrines hunting much of a.m. - this pair is now in temporary residence nearby, and will hopefully stick around.....; third-winter Yellow-legged Gull (v likely same bird as on 20th Jan) (Mark Pearson) *Totteridge Valley: Darlands Lake: Large flock of Siskins in Alders (Tony Clancy) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 Kingfisher, perched, Carr's Basin, 13:30 - 13:35 hrs (Robert Callf & a member of the public). *Trent Park: 1 adult male Goosander, Lower Lake; 4(3m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 female Kestrel; 1 Green Woodpecker; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Goldcrest; 4 Coal Tit; 3 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: (09:30) 8 Meadow Pipits on Fairground and 5 Shoveler on Jubilee Pond (Tim Harris). *Wanstead Park: (07:30-09:15) Water Rail, 24 Goldfinches, 8 Siskins, 2 Lesser Redpolls (Tim Harris). *Waterlow Park: 1 male Gadwall, 5 Siskins, 3 Redpoll, (PA) *Watford: 20+ Waxwing still at Woodside Leisure Centre car park, off Horseshoe Lane a.m. (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 Great Crested Grebe, c20 Tufted Duck, 2m 2f Shoveler, 2m 1f Pochard, 3 Cormorant, c80 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 3singing Chaffinch, 2singing Song Thrush, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Jay, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 2singing Coal Tit, 1 House Sparrow, (John Watson) 'Wednesday 2 February 2011' *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl, 4 Goldcrests (Mark Pearson) *Alexandra Park: 3+ Skylarks north over WG Res in low cloud, Redwing (David Callahan); 11.05: Hawfinch south-east past Birdwatch ''office (Dominic Mitchell, David Callahan, Ian Lycett, Rebecca Armstrong). *Arnos Park, N11: 1 pair Stock Dove; 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Song Thrush, together, feeding; 1 Mistle Thrush; 6 Redwing; 40+ Siskin; 8 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Bookham Common: 3 '''Hawfinch' p.m. (Birdguides). *Bounds Green: c40''' Waxwing''' feeding up and down Blake Road N11(photo) (Bill Lockhart). *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green , N13: 6(4 adult, 2 '1st-winter') Mute Swan; 43 Canada Goose; 5 male Shoveler; 8(5 males, 3 females) Tufted Duck; 1 adult Lesser Black-bkd Gull; 12 Moorhen; 1 Pied Wagtail; 1 Song Thrush; 1 singing male Mistle Thrush; 1 male Greenfinch; 6 Goldfinch (Robert Callf). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, Turnstone, 2 Little Owl, 2 Grey Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Peregrine (Pair), 4 Rock Pipit, 4 Yellow-Legged Gull, 20 Black-tailed Godwit, c400 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Grays: 10 Waxwing at London Road, near railway bridge a.m, plus 1 Waxwing over Travis Perkins (Shaun Harvey) (Birdguides). *Hampstead Heath: 37 Wawing still at the junction of Finchley Road / Platt's Lane before flying south 07:55 (Birdguides). *Highgate / East Finchley: 10 Waxwing 11:30 at junction of A1 / North Hill B519. (Ian Cater) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 181 Greylag Goose, 4 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 4 Gadwall, 28 Shoveler, m Ruddy Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 4 pairs of displaying Great Crested Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, c40 Long-tailed Tit, Nuthatch (Des McKenzie). *Ingrebourne valley: Little Egret, Shelduck (Shaun Harvey). * Islington (140-150 Drayton Park and adjacent Elfort Road: 140+ Waxwings'''1.45pm- appx 2.15 (Lawrence Lawry). * KGV Reservoir: Canada Goose, Gadwall, Wigeon, Mallard, Teal, Pochard, Tufted Duck, Goldeneye, 3 Goosander, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, Cormorant, Coot, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull, Woodpigeon, Magpie, Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, Blue Tit, Wren, Starling, Blackbird, Meadow Pipit, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Linnet. (London Birdwatching) *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 56 Wigeon, 136 Shoveler, '''Bittern, 2 Collared Dove, Cetti's Warbler, 30 Siskin (LWC website). *New River Path (Winchmore Hill): 2 Redwing (Barrowell Green - Carpenter Gardens section), 1 Little Grebe and 2 female Gadwall (Highfield Road - Farm Road section). The Gadwall are highly unusual and I haven't seen a Little Grebe here for three years! (Katy M.) *Penge Road (SE25): 30 Redwing over 14:00 (Croydon Birders). *Potters Bar: 48 Waxwing at 15 Cranborne Crescent but mobile (Hertsbirding). *Rainham Marshes (landfill): adult Mediterranean Gull, first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Caspian Gull (third CY and 2 forth CY) (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1m Wigeon, 2m 2f Shovler, 1m Pochard, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 8 Cormorant, 1 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 1 House Sparrow (John Watson). *South Woodford: 30''' Waxwing''' in a private garden a.m. (London Birdwatching). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 4 R N Parakeets, Goldcrest, 30+ Chaffinch, 20+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Skylark (feeding on the Fairground), 5 Meadow Pipit, 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 singing Song Thrush, 6 Redwing,3 Pochard, 26 Tufted Duck, 6 Shoveler, 17 Gadwall, m Teal, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Snipe (SSSI), 15 Goldfinch, singing Chaffinch (Alex Lake wood), Heron, 3 Comorant, Kestrel (NC). * Wanstead Park: 9 Linnet, 10 + (a lot more heard) Siskin, 3-5 Coal Tit, 10 Redwing, 5 Song Thrush (4 singers), Mistle Thrush, 2 Stock Dove, 90 Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard, 32 Gadwall, 21 Shoveler, 2 G Heron, RN Parakeet, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Cormorant, 5 Goldcrest (NC) *Watford: 40+ Waxwing on Horseshoe Lane, Woodside Leisure Centre car park a.m. (Birdguides). *West Wickham: 47 Waxwing on Bromley Road a.m. (Birdguides). There isn't an actual Bromley Rd in West Wickham - probably a local name, do you have any better gen - There isn't any other gen on Birdguides. *Woodford Green: Firecrest in private garden a.m. (Birdguides). *Highgate: 10 Waxwings over Southgate Rd at 1250, earlier 2 Peregrines chasing each other ( PeteM) 'Tuesday 1 February 2011' *Alexandra Park: c12 Waxwings 08.45, over park playing field and along Campsbourne Road N8, but didn't settle (David Callahan). *Bedfords Park LNR: 2 Firecrests feeding together in holly, calling, along bridleway near Nursery (16.30 onwards). Also 3 Goldcrest, pr Coal Tit, 110 Redwing on short grass between Visitor Centre and Deer Park (my biggest flock this winter), Sparrowhawk over, Grey Heron at the Lake + 1 flew over (Colin Jupp). *Cassiobury Park: 2 Nuthatch (Joanne Biscomb). *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 6 Pintail, Peregrine, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Grey Plover, fem Stonechat, 12 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, c24 Fieldfare, c50 Redwing (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Dulwich (Alleyn`s Playing Fields): 76 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 38 Starling, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Collared Dove (Dave Clark). *Hampstead Heath: c100 Waxwing at the junction of Finchley Road / Platt's Lane (TQ251858) 08:35 (Birdguides). 100+ there 10.35 until 10.45am, when all departed south (Alex Massey); 31 present 11:50 (Birdguides); 50+ Siskins by Sanctuary Pond (Pete Mantle). *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 redhead Smew, Little Egret (Birdguides). *Ingrebourne Valley: 28 Waxwing over Bonnetts Wood a.m., flew toward Parklands (LBYG); 150 Lapwing, 57 Fieldfare, 42 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 18 Goldfinch (ELBF). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, 73 Wigeon, 128 Teal, 119 Shoveler, Scaup, Sparrowhawk, 6 Siskin; also Lesser White-fronted Goose hybrid on playing fields with 4 Bar-headed Goose (LWC website). This could be the free-flying White-fronted x Bar-headed Goose from St James's Park (ASMS). *Loughton: 18 Waxwing on Colebrook Lane and 80 Redwing at Rectory Lane (Birdguides). *Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon a.m. (Des McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 5 Snipe, 2 Meadow Pipit, 63 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing, 22 Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron (JR). *Rainham Marshes: 80 Waxwing south 16:11 (Birdguides). *Riddlesdown Col Area (10.00 - 12.00): 13 Waxwing (in paddock nearest quarry), 50+ Redwing, 12+ Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (drumming), 2 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, 1 Nuthatch, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, plus Robins, Blackbirds, Wrens, Blue Tits, Great Tits, Long-tailed Tits, Crows, Magpies and Woodpigeons (Croydon Birders). *River Lea (at Chingford) 1 pair of Goosander, Grey Wagtail (Millicent Harper). *Risebridge Golf Course (Romford): Woodcock flushed from boggy area near driving range at dusk (CRJ). *Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, pair of Bullfinches, 2 small flocks of Long-tailed Tits, half a dozen Fieldfares, 20 Redwings, 2 Mistle Thrushes, LBB Gull, Herring Gull, Greenfinch, Song Thrush, Common Gull, Jay (Alan Hobson). *Shepperton: 80 Waxwing on Acacia Road and Preston Road then flew south-east 14:50 (Birdguides). *South Norwod Lake, Peregrine: 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2m 2f Shovler, 3m 2f Pochard, c20 Redwing, c12 Siskin, c80 Black-headed Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Back-backed Gull, 20 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c30 Goldfinch, 2 singing Chaffinch, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Jay, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: adult Yellow-legged Gull and c2500 Black-headed, 220 Lesser Black-back, 140 Herring and 350 Common Gulls in (incomplete) pre-roost count; 4 Water Rails, pair Peregrines, Chiffchaff (latter first of year at site) (Mark Pearson) *Teddington: male Blackcap in gardens *Totteridge Valley (Darlands Lake): 7+ Mandarin, Ring-necked Parakeet (Steve B). *Trent Park: Goosander (m) , Redwing (flock of 80 birds), Fieldfare , Tufted Duck (m) (Pete Lowman). *Waddon Ponds (Croydon); 5 Little Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, Canada Goose, 20 Pochard, Mallard, c60 Coot, Moorhen, Tufted Duck, 100+ Black headed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Grey & 1 Pied Wagtail, Starling, possible Sparrowhawk overhead (Ernie Thomason). *West Thurrock: 70 Waxwing at Matalan, Lakeside Retail Park 11:30 (Birdguides). *West Thurrock Marshes/Stone Ness: 53 Avocet, 17 Curlew, 9 Grey Plover, 400 Redshank, 2 Woodcock, 1 Snipe (Ian Woodward). *Whitewebbs Area (private site): 2 Woodcock flushed 10:50 hrs (Robert Callf). * 'Archived News'